customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 3
this is the 3rd tournament and another 35 hopefuls will take on the toughest obstacle course so last time out more edits came in and i also found out hes a troll so NO MORE EDITING AND NO MORE TROLLS!! and also last time out drew dreschel was 21m up the 23m tower but ran out of time. he was just 2m away from a kanzenseiha will anyone be the first ever ninja warrior grand champion? Stage 1 you have 170 seconds to do an amazing course. there is 14 obstacles standing in competitors way obstacles 170 seconds 1 quintuple steps 2 mini silk slider 3 tilting table 4 spin cycle 5 hourglass drop 6 warped wall 7 piston road 8 propeller bar 9 silk slider 10 jumping spider 11 sonic curve 12 great wall 13 coin flip 14 triple swing Competitors 1 Shinji Kobayashi 5. hourglass drop 2 Shunsuke Nagasaki 9. silk slider 3 Travis Allen Shroeder 14. triple swing. time out 4 Katsumi Yamada CLEAR 4.7 seconds left 5 Kouji Hashimoto 13. coin flip 6 Toshihiro Takeda 13. coin flip 7 Shingo Yamamoto 5. hourglass drop 8 Masami Yusa 11. sonic curve 9 Yuuji Urushihara 3. tilting table 10 Makoto Nagano 1. quintuple steps 11 Minoru Matsumoto 2. mini silk slider 12 Eiichi Miura 5. hourglass drop 13 Brett Sims 5. hourglass drop 14 Richard King 5. hourglass drop 15 Karl Fow 7. piston road 16 Regivaru Anastanse 5. hourglass drop 17 Kazuhiko Akiyama CLEAR 17.6 seconds left 18 Yoshiyuki Okuyama 14. triple swing. fell into the water 19 Christopher Fields 1. quintuple steps 20 Colin Bell 12.great wall 21 Owen Mckenzie CLEAR 82.7 seconds left. managed to clear the first 6 obstacles with still 148 seconds left and cleared with ease 22 Timothy Sheiff 12. great wall. fell off the wall and went out of bounds 23 Akira Omori 7. piston road 24 Andrei Burton 5. hourglass drop 25 Wakky 5. hourglass drop 26 Yuuji Washimi 5. hourglass drop 27 Masami Harashima 8. propeller bar 28 Minoru Kuramochi 3. tilting table 29 Katsuhide Torisawa CLEAR 6.2 seconds left 30 Hitoshi Kanno CLEAR 4.3 seconds left 31 Dandy Sakano 2. mini silk slider 32 Kazuma Asa 5. hourglass drop 33 Koji Yamada 11. sonic curve 34 Takayuki Kawashima 10. jumping spider 35 Drew Dreschel 1. quintuple steps 35 attempts 5 clears Stage 2 35 attepmted stage 1 but only 5 cleared and the ninja killer this time round has to be the hourglass drop it knocked out several competitors. even big names like Regivaru Anastanse and Shingo Yamamoto now they have to go through stage 2 where it is tougher than the last stage. definately tougher than the last stage! Obstacles 50 seconds 1 Ledge Walk 2 Spider Walk [ sasuke 5-6 version ] 3 Hammer Dodge [ hammers are foam ] 4 Crushers 5 Conveyor Belt 6 Wall Lift [ 13 kilos 16 kilos 19 kilos. walls dont go back down so competitors are not crushed ] 4 Katsumi Yamada 1. ledge walk 17 Kazuhiko Akiyama 3. hammer dodge 21 Owen Mckenzie CLEAR 7.2 seconds left 29 Katsuhide Torisawa 2. spider walk 30 Hitoshi Kanno CLEAR 2.2 seconds left 5 attempts 2 clears Stage 3 so only 2 remain to take on a brutal stage 3 Obstacles 200 seconds 1 Super Vault 2 Chain Swing 3 Eye Of The Needle 4 Propeller Bars 5 Domino Hill 6. Floating Boards 7. Warped Hill.[ basically the warped wall but you have to ascend it 3 times an descend it 4 times ] 8. Cliffhanger Straight version [ sasuke 4 cliffhanger ] 9 Pipe Slider 21 Owen Mckenzie 8. cliffhanger straight version 30 Hitoshi kanno 5. domino hill so after Owen Mckenzies fail at the straight version of the cliffhanger and Hitoshi Kannos fail at domno hill we reach the end of the 3rd tournament 35 attempted all 35 failed Best performance: Owen Mckenzie